


Marry Me?

by LaMuseNoir



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, I hope, actually good Gaston, feel sorry Belle, we love our disney villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMuseNoir/pseuds/LaMuseNoir
Summary: The Beast is back to human form. Will he and Belle finally have the happy ever after? Or will Belle find the dying Gaston the right man after all?





	1. In the end...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> After the release of the 2017 Beauty and the Beast with Luke Evans as Gaston, he has made me fall in love with this character.
> 
> I've always imagined that if there were no magical castle and no beast. What would the life of our Belle will be? 
> 
> And let's admit it, if you were being constantly proposed by a Luke Evans... who needs an adventure when HE is an adventure itself! *wink wink*
> 
> I also found that there is just too little fanfic about Belle/Gaston! 
> 
> WE NEED M.O.R.E!!!!!!!

It was the end.

And the beginning of another tale.

“Are you happy, Belle?”

Belle looked tenderly at the Prince and saw the love that shined through. She knew that this was a beginning of a great adventure that she had always wanted.

But then, something kept nagging at the back of her head.

A certain someone to be precise.

“Gaston!”

A devastated scream cut through their peaceful bubble.

Belle whipped her head and frowned at the disturbance below the tower.

“I need to check this out.”

Beast...the Prince raised a delicate eyebrow and stood up with her. They slowly navigated their way to the sobbing noises.

Belle gasped as she saw the scene unfold in front of her.

The massive, arrogant Gaston was on the floor, bright red blood was slowly sipping out of his wounds. His handsome face was caked with dirt, sweat and blood. 

LeFou was beside him, holding on to his wounds and sobbing hysterically. 

“Gaston...” Belle whispered.

The crowd parted as they heard her voice. LeFou looked up at her desperately. 

“Help him Belle! He’s dying!”

Belle hesitated stepped forward but the Prince stopped her. 

“What are you doing?” he said. “You’ll get hurt!”

Belle patted the hand on her arm assuring him, “I need to see him.”

Belle walked to the broken pair and folded her legs beside Gaston and held his other hand.

“Belle?” whispered Gaston.

Belle hummed and tightened her grip. 

“I’m here, Gaston.”

Gaston sighed softly and tried to get up.

“Stop it, Gaston! You’ll hurt your wounds more!” said Belle as Gaston painfully dragged his battered body to a sitting position. His back heavily leaned to the broken wall behind him.

“I need to see you properly.”

Gaston coughed blood and his breath started to quicken. He held his hand to Belle’s face and looked at her in the eye and whispered.

“Will you marry me?”

Belle frowned.

“You know what’s my answer, Gaston.”

Gaston didn’t moved his hand and started to caress his thumb on her face tenderly.

“This is my last chance. You wouldn’t deny a dying man his wish are you?” he grinned playfully and coughed.

“No one’s dying tonight, Gaston.” whispered Belle.

Gaston turned his face to his best friend and sighed, “I’m sorry I need to break our promise, LeFou.” LeFou swayed his head furiously. “I’m sorry, buddy. It looks like I have to leave you now.”

LeFou wailed and hugged Gaston tightly.

Gaston awkwardly patted his back, and turned back to Belle. 

“Did I ever told you you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on?”

Belle snorted and patted the tear on her face.

“Stop talking nonsense, you’re straining yourself.”

Gaston closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I always wanted to show you all the finest things in life.”

Belle’s eyes widened as she tentatively listen to this broken man in front of her.

“I knew you wanted an adventure. I had this plan, you know,” 

Gaston closed his eyes as he finally let go Belle’s face. He smiled at her sadly and held her hand to his heart.

“We will get married and I will take you to Paris. We will explore and you will finally have the chance to have that adventure of yours.” 

Belle gasped and LeFou nodded sadly.

“Gaston had saved a lot of his hunting money to buy that wagon and horse for the travel to Paris. He even contacted his friends there to help him do the arrangements.”

“LeFou!”

“She needs to know what you are willing to sacrifice for her!” shouted LeFou.

“What sacrifice?”

Gaston glared at LeFou and sighed. LeFou stared at Gaston for a second and turned at Belle.

“He sacrificed his father’s tavern to the mayor so that he won’t have to marry the mayor’s daughter.” said LeFou.

“Gaston said that you are the love of his life. He will exchange anything to be by your side.”

Belle was shocked. The tavern was his lifeline. Why sacrifice that for her hand?

Gaston coughed again.

“Why? I am nothing. I… I’m just a girl who loves books. I don’t understand.” 

Gaston lifted her hand from his heart and kissed lightly.

“You are my light in my nightmares. You are a kind soul and a strong woman.”

“You tried to lock up my father in the mad house.”

“Maurice was saying that a beast living in a magical castle has locked you up in a dungeon to starve to death!” LeFou said. “Gaston was not having Maurice hurt himself more by going out there by himself. Maurice evidently needed help at that time!”

“Then you came back so suddenly, unharmed spiting angry accusation and showed us this beast in your magic mirror.” boomed LeFou.

“What do you think we should do? Leave the threat alone and hung to your word that the beast will not go after us. He captured you and your father! Gaston just wanted to keep us all safe from harm. Now he is dying because of you!”

Gaston gripped LeFou’s fist and shook his head.

“Please don’t, LeFou. She didn’t know.”

Realization poured onto Belle like a cold shower. All this was for her.

Gaston turned to Belle with adoration painted in his face.

“You saved me when I was drowning in darkness. And I knew then, that you will be the one for me.”

“I have this vision of waking up every morning next to you.” he chuckled. “Watching you read to our children as I stand by the door.” He put her hand to his beating heart. “Have your hand by my heart as we grow old and our grandchildren laughing at front porch. LeFou being the best uncle in the world.”

Gaston was starting to gasp for air. He knew he was nearing the end. He looked at the Prince behind Belle.

“I really thought you were a beast. But I guess even Gaston will be wrong.”

They stared for a second.

“Please take care of Belle. She likes roses and her favourite colour is blue.”

The Prince gave him a confused look.

Gaston looked back at Belle’s teared streak face.

“She loves singing. She only drink black tea in the morning to wake her up. She is too kind for her own good. People tend to use her kindness for advantage. She loves fairy tales and romance.”

“Gaston, your babbling. Save your strength. Help is on the way.” The prince said softly.

Gaston nodded at the prince and held Belle’s sparkling brown eyes. 

God, how how loves those eyes.

“I couldn’t bend on one knee to say this to you but I will keep trying until you accept.”

There was silence and the morning light was slowly washing up the darkness above them

“Will you marry me?” he whispered.

Belle looked straight to his bright blue eyes and saw something that she never saw before. Past the arrogant, narcissist exterior. There was this man willing to provide and sacrifice for her. A man that was full of life as he played with the town children. A man that defend their homeland. And he was dying all because of his love for her

“Only if you survive this.” whispered Belle. “I’m not gonna be a widow because of you!” Belle smiled bitterly.

Gaston perked up, “Is that a yes?”

Belle nodded, and Gaston gave her the most beautiful smile she have ever seen.

“No one says no to Gaston!”

Belle laughed and shook her head in disbelieve as the man before her grinned happily.

“Now there’s the laugh that I love so much.” he muttered lovingly.

Then his eyes glazed over and his beating heart slowly stopped under her palm.


	2. In the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I was really inspired last night, so here's another chapter!
> 
> Thank you so much TrudiRose for the great insight!
> 
> I hope you will all like this!

Chapter 2 – In the Beginning

Belle – 16  
Gaston – 19

“Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid eyes on?”

Belle looked up from the book she was reading and frowned at the huge man in front of her. Gaston has been chasing after her ever since she moved in to this small provincial village. His constant chase has been a huge pain in her daily life.

“Good morning, Gaston,” she politely greeted him and stood up from the shade of the tree she was leaning on.

Gaston flashed her a huge grin and handed her a bouquet of wild flowers.

“Beautiful flowers for the pretty lady.”

Belle awkwardly received the flowers and placed them in her basket.

“God, you really are beautiful.” He sighed.

“Yes, I know. You kept telling me that 3 times a day.” said Belle as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Well, I am just saying the truth! You are as beautiful as me! We will make beautiful babies!” boomed Gaston as he put a hand around Belle’s shoulder.

Belle took that as a sign and ducked out of his arm.

“I need to go now, Gaston.” said Belle picking up her basket. “Father is waiting for lunch.”

“I am free for lunch.” grinned Gaston.

Belle frowned at him again and flashed him a polite smile, “Well I’m busy. Goodbye, Gaston.”

Belle didn’t know what to do with the guy. He won’t take no as an answer and kept pursuing her even when she threw that horseshoe to him one day. Multiple horseshoes, I tell you. The guy has thick skulls for sure!

“See you later, beautiful!” shouted Gaston to her retreating figure, not seeing the blush dusting Belle’s cheeks.

Belle is very aware that Gaston is a very attractive man. Being the center of this handsome man’s attention is really refreshing to Belle. If only he could change that absurd attitude of his! 

Belle blew a stray hair out of her face, “He is absolutely not my cup of tea!” she muttered to herself.

 

That very same year, Gaston volunteered to join the army.

The whole village were gathered at the main road to greet the young warriors farewell and wish them luck. There were just a few of them including Gaston and surprisingly, small timid LeFou.

Gaston wore his bright new military red coat and shiny black boots. His father’s hunting gun on his shoulder and kissed his mother on the cheek. He shook his father’s hand and watched as LeFou being fussed around by his mother. Patting his cheek and telling them both to look out for each other. LeFou was practically adopted by his family after LeFou’s mother died in sickness 6 years ago. 

Gaston scanned the crowd for his familiar brown haired beauty. He spotted her coming out of the bookstore. He waved at her and shouted her name, “Belle!”

Belle looked up from her book and found Gaston’s bright blue eyes piercing her own. She examined his appearance and the gun on his shoulder.

Gaston walked confidently to her with a bright arrogant smile and shoved a horrible wrapped up item to her delicate hands.

“This is for you!”

Belle gaped at his rudeness and eyed the ‘gift’ suspiciously.

“Open it! You will love it, I’m sure! No one choose gifts like Gaston!”

Belle gave him a small wary smile and opened the thin paper.

Inside were two simple ribbons. A light blue and a deep red.

Belle took out the silk ribbons and felt their smoothness. This was the ribbon that she was eyeing for a while. How?

“You mentioned that you love blue to Claudette the other day. I was planning to give you something special, but mother said that these would be better,” he scoffed.

“The red one is me and you are the blue one.” Gaston explained. “I even have the matching pair!” he pointed at the deep red ribbon tied on his hair. “I left the blue one in my pack.” he announced proudly. “Don’t want to ruin it.”

Gaston examined Belle’s astonished face and smirked. ‘She’s loves it!' Gaston then held Belle’s face to him and softly thumbs her cheeks.

“Have I told you that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on?”

Belle chuckled at his words, “Almost everyday, Gaston.”

Gaston stared at her hard and hugged her tightly. He breathed in her flowery scent and felt the heat of her body.

Belle squealed, shocked by this sudden intimate action. “Gason?!”

Gaston let her go quickly as he heard the high pitch whistle indicating their departure.

Upon seeing the flushed face of Belle, Gaston laughed heartily and held her hand, “Take care, Belle.” He turned around to the departing group. Gaston grabbed his and LeFou’s baggage, LeFou protesting all the way saying he can handle on his own, hugged his mother one more time and marched on with the army.

 

It will be 3 years later that Belle will ever see the man. 

And that’s where the nightmares begin.


	3. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I was really thinking of just making this a 5 chapter story, but I'm being inspired by all of your comments and decided to make this a 10 chapter or may be more(?)!!
> 
> I am really having great fun writing this fic and finally just go wild with my imaginations! *dancing happily*
> 
> I wanted to make this longer, but I just can't wait to share this with you guys!
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter 3 - Peace

Belle – 17  
Gaston – 20

It has been 6 months since Gaston has left their little provincial town for war. 

Everyone continued with their daily routine, and Belle was really enjoying her peace and quiet. She is appreciating that she didn’t have to take the long walk back home just to avoid the Tavern. She could finally stop sneaking back looks to see if the large brute is waiting to ambush her. She could finally breathe! Well, that’s exaggerating but still! To be able to read freely and not being constantly interrupted by Gaston is a wish come true. She could just sing and dance with joy... 

“Hey there beautiful!”

Belle stiffened and her held breathe. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. 

“Madame Greta is looking all over for you!”

Oh. It was just Louis. Gaston’s cousin. Phew~ Their voices were somewhat so similar that Belle thought, just for a moment, that Gaston was back in town. She giggled to her silliness. 

“You alright, Belle?” asked Louis. “You kinda looked sad all the sudden.”

Belle touched her face and looked at the window’s mirror on her left. There’s nothing wrong with her face. She was just caught off guard. Yes, just off guard. She will never EVER admit that she is missing that annoying brute.  
“What can I help you, Louis?” asked Belle as she examined the lanky young lad in front of her. Although he sounds like Gaston, he definitely is a far cry from the real one. Louis is a year older than Belle and just a shy taller than she. However, he is not as muscular and as ‘manly’ so to speak. He is a timid soul with a love of singing. Although he could not fill the room with his presence like his cousin, but his voice could make the grand chapel small with his booming voice.

“Madame Greta is looking for you! She said she have something to give you.”

Belle looked puzzled. Madame Greta is Gaston’s a little bit odd, but kind and warm mother. She is usually seen behind the counter in the Tavern, while her husband tend to other businesses.

Belle looked beyond the fountain and saw the lovely woman waving her in.

“Belle dear! Come in! There’s something for you!” she waved enthusiastically at her. She really is full of life and very attractive despite her age! 

“Coming Madame!” 

Belle jogged her way to the Tavern, all the while, wondering what could Madame Greta wanted to give to her?


End file.
